


Carry the Blame

by Jetrocketboy



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Chop, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetrocketboy/pseuds/Jetrocketboy
Summary: Aleks always had strong feelings for Trevor, but never had the guts to tell him. But when that chance is nearly taken away, Aleks doesn't take it lightly.





	Carry the Blame

From an outsider’s perspective, their job might seem like living the dream. Nearly every day is filled with excitement and adrenaline-pumping action, a gun is always attached somewhere on their person, and to top it all, they’re living on a pile of cash.

At least, that’s what it looks like. Truthfully, they fear for their very lives day to day. It certainly isn’t the dream they were expecting to be living.

Except Aleks, who was always the thrill-seeker of the group. It was as if he couldn’t keep moving forward without a bit of exhilaration during heists. One time, he had tripped an alarm on purpose just so he could get the chance to run away, maybe even shoot his trusty pistol. The others hold this against Aleks, sometimes saying that he’s a liability, but for the most part they let it fly past over their heads. What could they say, Aleks may be reckless, but he’s damn good at his job.

Today was no different. Aleks was eagerly anticipating their next robbery, like he always did. Yet this time, Brett thought it was time to bring in their youngest recruit, Trevor, onto the field. Aleks was rightfully against such an action, but Brett reasoned that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Aleks would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried for the guy. After all the time put into training, Trevor might be able to pretend like he’s a threat, but he was still an awkward and fragile being. But Aleks knew that this went beyond just Trevor’s safety. It also affected him, on a deeper, personal level.

From the moment the Russian’s heart began to thaw, Aleks started to spend more time with Trevor. More meaningful time, that is, whether it was extra rounds in the weight room, or outside chilling in the night air after a rough day. No matter how much Aleks wanted to deny it, the feelings would never go down. They would never go away. Never leave him alone.

Aleks was in love with Trevor.

But he couldn’t just tell that to him. He couldn’t risk it, not with the kind of life they lead. If they were to become a real thing, then surely heartbreak would follow suit. Either one of them could be dead the next day, and Aleks didn’t think he could handle it. Even so, what if Trevor didn’t like him back? It’s happened before with previous crushes, but those didn’t feel as right as it does now with Trevor. Aleks planned to be upfront about it, but could never go through with it. He would always give himself shit for it; for being a fucking coward that can’t admit anything to their lover.

Despite his protests and troubling thoughts, Aleks was still ready for this mission. It was all going fine until the blaring sirens pierced his eardrums.

“What the fuck?! I thought that Asher and Trevor were keeping a look out!” James shouted, his voice still shrouded by the alarms. “Did you do something stupid again, Aleks?”

Aleks couldn’t give a proper response before Brett cut him off. “C’mon, now isn’t the time! Anna should still be at the getaway spot!” Brett started in a direction, and both James and Aleks tailed behind.

The pit in Aleks’ stomach grew tenfold, and he feared his worst nightmare was coming to fruition. If Asher and Trevor got caught, then that could mean…

The trio bolted through hallway after hallway before they could see their ticket out of here. But what captured Aleks’ eye was the leaning figure against Asher, who was struggling to get them both into the car. Brett, James, and Aleks burst through a window as a shortcut to get to the car, and jumped on as soon as they could. Anna floored it before the door could be shut properly.

Once the adrenaline had settled down amongst the group, Aleks turned to see a sight that he wished he hadn’t. Blood was seeping through Trevor’s shirt and jacket, and his body lied limp on the van’s flooring. His head leaned against Asher’s legs, who was still panting heavily and panicking over the man beside him. Aleks had trouble comprehending what he saw, as if the mere sight caused his mind to short-circuit. His heart shattered into pieces, aching his entire body with guilt and sadness throughout. Tears started to form under his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. Just seeing the love of his life like this was killing him right then and there.

The sharp and sudden breaths of Asher yanked him back to reality. He gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles as an insurmountable rage burned within him. It blazed like a wildfire, spawning from the darker side of his mind.

“What… What the fuck happened Asher?!” Aleks could hear his molars crack in the back of his mouth. “You were supposed to have his back!”

Asher was caught off-guard. He didn’t expect such a volatile reaction from Aleks of all people. Regardless, he had a look of defeat veiled over his face, showing remorse for what he let happen. “I-I’m sorry, Aleks! I tried, I really did! T-There were too many, but Trevor took out a bunch of ‘em! They got a good shot on him, though, and he passed out before I could get him in the van…”

Aleks glared at the other man. The fire inside him was still burning, but he knew this wasn’t the time nor place to get mad with Asher. A fight over Trevor’s well-being wouldn’t be unjustified, yet Aleks thought it would be suspicious if he were the one to initiate it. Especially knowing his feelings for Trevor were still unknown to everyone. Right now, they needed to get Trevor to a hospital, and fast. Aleks just hoped they would make it to one on time…

* * *

Aleks was never a big fan of hospitals. Even after being admitted several times into the same place, he couldn’t get over the unease he experienced. The pale white walls felt constraining, as if they were slowly creeping towards Aleks.

It wasn’t any better this time around. Now he had more than just himself to worry about. The doctors had rushed Trevor to the ER as soon as they got there. Aleks had volunteered to look over Trevor while the others took their spoils to the warehouse, which left him to wait in the lobby alone. It was something Aleks was used to, but he had plenty more running through his head, especially regarding Trevor. He was, quite frankly, scared; terrified of what could happen. It was unnatural for Aleks to have these strong emotions, considering his other friends have been in dozens of similar accidents. But things were different this time. It wasn’t just a friend whose life was dangling on a burning rope; it was Trevor who was on the brink of death. The person that Aleks cared for the most. The person that Aleks had fallen in love with.

Hours went by as the sunlight seeped away from the building interior. Shades of gold and reddish-orange passed over the Russian, who hadn’t shifted from position. The only movement came from his bouncing leg, occasionally switching between the right and left. Suddenly, a pair of nearby doors swung open as two figures made their way into the room. One of them caught Aleks’ attention.

“Aleks! How is everything?” Asher stammered, concern obviously present in his voice. Aleks slowly stood as both him and Anna briskly approached. “We came as soon as we could. Is Trevor-”

The mention of Trevor’s name set a trigger off. Before the other man could say anymore, Aleks quickly reeled a fist back and swung it against Asher’s nose. A scream escaped his mouth as he recoiled back into Anna, who caught him before he could fall to the floor.

“W-What the fuck, Aleks?!”

“What’re you doing here?” Aleks’ words seethed with anger. The blazing inferno from the depths of his soul were rekindled, and it was only a matter of when he’d explode again.

“W-We were worried about Trevor…”

Aleks advanced forward, getting up close to Asher’s now bloodied face. He pointed a finger right on the man’s chest. “Oh yeah, coming from the ass who let this happen in the first place!”

“Aleks, enough!” Anna shouted, wanting to stop things from escalating further. She stood between the two men to shield Asher from any further hits. “Look, I’ve been with you guys for some time now. I’m sure Asher didn’t intend to hurt anyone. I know from experience that these things just happen!”

“But they aren’t supposed to happen to Trevor! The one time that he gets dragged along with us, he fails to do his only fucking job!” Aleks’ voice falters as he backs away, his rage steadily making way for sadness. “Tre-Trevor shouldn’t have gotten hurt. Let alone get fucking shot!”

Asher worked his way around Anna, and cautiously crept up to the teary-eyed Russian. He kept a hand on his nose in a shallow attempt to keep blood from dripping. He stopped when Aleks spoke once again, now sputtering his words.

“I-I know it wasn’t you. It was me who sh-should’ve done more.” He turned around to see Asher within arm’s length. “I’m- I’m sorry…”

Asher took a moment to look stare at the man in front of him before using his free hand to return a punch. It made violent contact with Aleks’ right eye. He didn’t see it coming, and he took several steps back in pain.

“You better be damn sorry.”

Anna silently gasped at the sight, and stood frozen before taking initiative. She grabbed Asher’s arm, the same one that swung at Aleks, and pulled him back. “C’mon. We should do something about your nose.”

With Aleks’ good eye, he could see both of them leave without even looking back. He slumped back into his chair, and rested against the hand cupping his swelling eye. Despite the throbbing pain he felt, Aleks was exhausted after that fight, on top of all the shit that’s happened today. Soon enough, he found himself drifting off to the sound of silence that now hung over him.

* * *

_The night had brought along with it a chilling wind, but Trevor thought it could take his mind off things. He had just finished a sparring match with Brett, despite his vocal protests. The older man promised to go easy, but Trevor’s ribs had to disagree._

_Softly, as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere, Aleks pushed open the door that lead to where Trevor was resting. He glanced around to see if anyone else was with him before stepping into the biting cold air. Trevor didn’t seem to notice until Aleks spoke up._

_“Hey.”_

_Trevor lifted his head up to see Aleks slowly approach. He gave a small smile, which the Russian gladly returned. “Hey, man.”_

_“How’re you feeling? You took quite a beating back there.” Aleks gently spoke as he took a seat right beside Trevor.  
_

_“Like shit. Brett really packs a punch. Guess I should’ve expected as much from the balding super-beast.”_

_Aleks chuckled a subdued laugh and briefly looked away. “Yeah, first time fighting him isn’t great. But, it gives you a taste of what you’ll deal with out there.”_

_“But I-” ‘don’t want to be a part of this’ were the words Trevor left unspoken. He stopped himself before admitting his fears to Aleks, afraid he’d use them as ammo for a joke later. “I’m just worried about that. Going out there, I mean. With you and the others.”_

_He couldn’t admit right then and there, but Aleks desperately wanted to protect Trevor from the dangers of the job. He deserved so much more, yet Aleks didn’t have the balls to help him without expressing his feelings. “I’m- I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Give it some time, and eventually you could be as skilled as the rest of us.”_

_The phrase ‘the rest of us’ hit Trevor hard. Those words only added onto his insecurities and feelings of inadequacy. He almost thought Aleks did it on purpose. Trevor’s face shifted slightly in shame, and turned away from the other man._

_Aleks noticed the change in Trevor’s attitude, and instantly felt regret. He could tell that he hurt Trevor just with his words. That was the last thing Aleks ever wanted to do._

_“Fuck, I’m sorry Trevor. I wasn’t even thinking-”_

_“Don’t worry about it, dude. It’s fine.”_

_Silence hung over the two men for what felt like hours. Aleks needed a way to quickly make it up to Trevor. “W-Well, I can tell you want to be left alone now. But…” He stood from his sitting position before removing his scarf. “It’s getting kinda cold out here. Don’t want ya getting sick or something.”_

_Trevor hesitated before reluctantly accepting the generous offer. “Thanks…”_

_“Want me to get you some hot chocolate, too? I could do that if you’d like.”_

_“Sure,” was the response Trevor gave as he wrapped the warm and fluffy scarf around his neck. “Just don’t spike it with anything.” He looked back just in time to see Aleks give a genuine smile and a thumbs-up before leaving the other man to his own devices._

* * *

The news the doctors had for Aleks when he awoke was certainly a welcome change of pace. They told him that the bullet miraculously didn’t pierce any vital organs, and that it was a relatively easy fix. Aleks felt the burling weight on his shoulders finally be lifted. Now he knew that Trevor was going to be okay. That he was going to be okay. The doctors even allowed him to stay with Trevor in his room as he recovered from surgery. The lights were dimmed, and the television was on for background noise. Aleks was leaned back into a spare chair, right beside Trevor’s bed. The doctors were also kind enough to lend a bag of ice for his black eye.

“You really had me worried back there, Trev.” Aleks spoke to no one in particular. It was more for him than anybody else. “I really thought that… you could’ve been gone. But you sure proved me wrong. I always knew you were a tough guy.”

Aleks shifted forward and rested his left hand on top of Trevor’s. “I’m not leaving your side, you know that right? When you wake up, I’ll be right here.”

He rubbed Trevor’s soft hand, a telling sign that he truly has no experience with rough work. He looked down at it, and observed the stark contrast between Trevor’s and his own calloused hands. He certainly has a long way to go, but Aleks resolves to be there for him every step of the way. No way in hell was he going to let Trevor down. After holding his hand for a few more moments, he took in a deep breath, preparing to finally open up emotionally and demonstrate a rare instance of vulnerability. He was ready for it; when Trevor wakes up, Aleks will tell him how he feels. No backing out now. Today could’ve been his last chance, and it only made him realize how much he wanted this.

As if right on cue, Aleks could feel Trevor’s hand shift slightly in his. His eyes widened with joy and tears of happiness began to collect in his eyes. “Trevor?”

It took a moment before Trevor could respond, his voice raspy and croaky but still lovely to Aleks’ ears. “A-Aleks? W-What happened…” He tried to sit up, but recoiled back in pain. “Ah, shit…”

“Woah, hey. You might want to take it easy. The drugs are still wearing off, and you don’t want to tear out your stitches right away.”

Trevor glanced around the room in search for something to look at until his eyes met Aleks’. “The hell happened to your face?”

Aleks gave a small chuckle before responding. “Oh, uh, I may have sort of… punched Asher.” Trevor’s eyebrows lifted at his statement. “It’s okay, though. He returned the favor.”

A low huff came from Trevor as he grinned ever so slightly. He glanced away briefly before coming right back to Aleks. He noticed tear streaks running down his cheeks, but chose not to say anything.

“Trevor, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Aleks wasn’t going to back down now. He needed Trevor to know the truth. “I-I know this is a little sudden, but, today made me realize that I need to do this now. I… I really like you. I mean, you just mean so much to me, even since the day you first joined us. I know things are difficult right now, and that you don’t want to be a part of any of it, but we can get through this. Together.”

Trevor didn’t have much to say. He only looked at Aleks with soft eyes that showed him he was taking this seriously. That alone soothed Aleks’ nerves a bit as he continued. “As crazy as it may sound, it’s been like this for so long. I’ve just been too afraid to tell you until now. Almost losing you scared me beyond words, and I don’t think I can move on without at least giving you the truth. So…” Aleks placed his hand back on Trevor’s and squeezed it lightly.

“I love you.”

Aleks let Trevor absorb all the information, and waited patiently for a response. “That was… quite a lot, Aleks. I-I think…” He shifted his hand in such a way that allowed him to squeeze Aleks’ hand, as well.

“I think I’d be happy to have you by my side.”

No more words were spoken. Aleks beamed with happiness and relief, and allowed the tears to come down once again. Dropping the ice bag on the bed, he stood up and went to give Trevor a meaningful yet gentle hug. As his arms wrapped around the other man, Trevor couldn’t help but hug back. Both were content to remain in each other’s arms, for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken straight from Tumblr (captainjetrocketboy).


End file.
